This invention relates to a secure access control system.
The invention has particular but not exclusive application to a secure access control system for use in gaming establishments such as casinos and for illustrative purposes reference will be made herein to such an application. However it is to be understood that this invention can be used in many other applications, such as for example restricted area security, automatic teller machines, medical records, information retrieval etc, where control of access to only authorised users is important.